


Midnight Devil

by xueyang



Series: Chaldean Neighbors [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, Theyre gay, diar being petty is good, i love them, merlin cursed gils dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xueyang/pseuds/xueyang
Summary: Fucking British mages, invading even his sex life at this point.





	Midnight Devil

Diarmuid tipped his head back, his fingers tangling in his lover’s hair as Gilgamesh kissed down his neck slowly. Feather light kisses were leaving him breathless; how had he fallen so far, so fast? His boyfriend, his  _ King _ , was his everything now and he hardly despised the feeling. He wanted his boyfriend to blanket him in everything that was  _ Gilgamesh _ , smother him until he was only a small soul wrapped in gold chains and red roses.

 

“Beloved.” The caster called, his lips following an imaginary path up before pressing against his lover’s jawline, his hands curling in Diarmuid’s shirt. Diarmuid’s eyes fluttered open slightly in acknowledgement and Gilgamesh grinned, nipping at his jaw as if rewarding him. To think a King would reward their retainer for doing something  _ so simple _ .

 

“Green silk suits you quite well.” 

 

A light flush appeared on pale skin, pleasing Gilgamesh all the more, a playful groan following. “Shut up, Gil.”

 

Gilgamesh chuckled, rolling his hips slightly on top of his boyfriend and bringing his hand up to his cheek, caressing the smooth skin. He felt  **good** . The slow grinding and gentle touches kept him aroused but he felt so  _ relaxed _ . It was as if everything was moving in slow motion and only Gilgamesh and him were  _ truly _ there. Just as Diarmuid began to answer his King’s pleasurable grinding, the said man  **stopped** . A smirk lit up ethereal features and red eyes stared down at him, almost glowing.  _ He was waiting _ .

 

“You’re the  **devil** , ya know that?” Diarmuid huffed, pushing Gilgamesh off and to the side so he could climb on top of him. Dainty fingers brushed his thighs and Diarmuid shivered;  _ cold _ . “Makin’  _ me _ do all the fuckin’ work.” Irish accent peeking through, Diarmuid continued to playfully complain. “ _ Please me _ once ‘nd awhile, aye?”

 

Gilgamesh cooed and hooked his right leg around his lover’s slim waist, his eyes shining something feral. “My knight has quite the-“ A teasing grind against his leg. “large amount of  _ complaints _ tonight. Perhaps he should find a suitable use for his mouth and share his grievances at a later date.” A growl from Diarmuid and Gilgamesh’s laughter boomed, only to immediately be muffled by Diarmuid’s lips. Teeth clashed and Gilgamesh’s arms wrapped around the Lancer’s neck, shivering from the intensity.  _ Was Diarmuid actually  _ **_angry_ ** ? Gilgamesh, elated to pull that emotion out of his lover, pinched his side and hip, hoping for more from him. To his disappointment, Diarmuid only laughed into the kiss making Gilgamesh growl and bite at his lip, defiantly drawing a prick of blood.

 

Pulling away with a hiss, Diarmuid quickly positioned himself so one leg was in between Caster’s before leaning in once more to kiss the King, honey brown eyes challenging blood red. This kiss was slower, more passionate and soft but still heated, making them hum low in their throats. Diarmuid’s fingertips traced across Gilgamesh’s collarbone, scratching gently at random intervals, causing goosebumps to form. Gilgamesh’s leg pushed Diarmuid’s waist down, forcing him to grind against the other slightly making the Lancer let out a sound similar to a hiccup. He acted so strong but he let out such  _ adorable _ whimpers.

 

“Fuck, Gil.” A whisper, sounding more like a plea than a curse, escaped from Diarmuid’s lips, much to Gilgamesh’s delight. Slowly, Gilgamesh began rolling his hips at a steady pace against his lover’s, forcing quiet moans from the other. Diarmuid, panting slightly, spread kisses along his King’s collarbone, sucking gently on the skin when a particularly sharp spark of pleasure would shoot up his spine. Red spots bloomed in Diarmuid’s vision when he would jerk his hips down, while his thighs  _ quivered _ (much to his annoyance).

 

Gilgamesh was trying to act unaffected. Chuckles stifled groans, and any time one would slip through, he would pretend he was yawning. Diarmuid was growing sick of his stubbornness. He loved that part of him, yes, but in bed he wanted to hear him, feel him,  _ see _ him.

 

_ Stubborn fuckin’ asshole _ .

 

Deciding to break his lover’s façade, Diarmuid bit down on the other’s shoulder - definitely breaking the skin - and thrusted his hips up  _ hard _ . 

 

That got a reaction.

 

Gilgamesh’s head tipped back and a whine that faded into a growl slipped out, making Diarmuid twitch and breathe in sharply.  _ God he was fuckin’ hot.  _ To have an ancient demigod in his bed like this, making noises like  _ this _ , brought Diarmuid a small sense of pride.

 

Gilgamesh didn’t like how he sounded during sex. Diarmuid knew this and ignored it, insisted that the man’s whines and growls and  _ moans _ were beautiful in their own way, but his protests were always met with an annoyed glare. It still didn’t hinder him. Gilgamesh sounded inhuman when he had sex, a curse of being two thirds god probably, and he hated it.

 

“Let me hear you, my King.” Diarmuid muttered next to Gilgamesh’s ear, a slow roll of his hips punctuating his title. A muffled moan was his answer and Diarmuid huffed.  _ He’d beg on his hands and knees if he had to _ , he wanted those beautiful sounds more than anything.

 

“My King, please, your voice is meant to be heard. Meant to be  _ adored _ .” Diarmuid’s fingers lightly traced patterns on Gilgamesh’s cheek, gently coaxing him to open his mouth. With a playful grin, Gilgamesh’s tongue flicked out to lick his finger and Diarmuid shivered. 

 

“Don’t play with me like that.” Diarmuid warned, a low moan escaping his lips when Gilgamesh grinded against his leg. He was trying to divert his attention.

 

_ Diarmuid would force him to moan then. _

 

Slowly he slid down, trailing kisses over the bite mark he had left previously, licking it when Gilgamesh shivered. _He’s so cute_ _when he’s not talkin’ shit_.

 

Gently, Diarmuid’s hands slid down, finding the button of his King’s pants with ease. Gilgamesh arched, a stuttered growl slipping past his lips. 

 

“Impatient much?” Diarmuid muttered playfully, gaze meeting lust filled eyes evenly.

 

“Perhaps.” Gilgamesh grumbled, his red eyes seeming to shine in the dark.

 

Carefully, Diarmuid began to unbutton Gilgamesh’s pants with a tiny grimace. This was the worst part. His lover refused to,  _ you know _ , wear  **normal** outfits and of course this was no exception. 

 

The button wouldn’t pop. With a whine, Diarmuid pulled with all his might, Gilgamesh laughing all the while.  _ He was enjoyin’ this, the fucker _ .

 

Adjusting his grip, he slid his nail under the seal and pulled  _ hard _ once again. Finally, the button popped open, but not without consequences. 

 

Diarmuid’s left hand flew up and smashed into his own nose, a shout of pain immediately leaving his mouth. Gilgamesh’s laughter roared louder and louder, his hand gripping his stomach as he fought to not roll over and curl in on himself. 

 

What a  **kind** boyfriend he snagged.

 

Revenge fresh in Diarmuid’s sight, he slipped his hand into Gilgamesh’s pants and squeezed making his lover let out a choked whimper.  _ Much better _ . Chuckling softly, he chanced a glance up at the other. “The weather is quite nice today, my King. Perhaps we should stop  _ playing _ and instead go for a nice  _ stroll _ .” A slow caress. “I’m sure people would love to hear why you were left in such a state as this.” 

 

A growl and Diarmuid was being pushed down towards Gilgamesh’s abdomen. “Please me,  _ darling _ , and I’ll shower you in pleasure.”

 

Diarmuid smirked and hummed in response, slipping his hand out of his lover’s pants to pull them down to his knees, his underwear following quickly after. Fingers tangled in Diarmuid’s hair, nails scratching lightly against his scalp, as he gently stroked his lover’s cock, lips pursed in thought. 

 

“My King,” Diarmuid muttered, breath fanning against his length. “you are incredibly beautiful.”

 

“Quit talking.” Gilgamesh urged, tugging lightly on his hair. “ _ Please _ .” A quiet plea and Diarmuid thrummed with heat.

 

Gilgamesh would only submit to  _ him _ . 

 

Fingers gripping his lover’s cock a little tighter, Diarmuid swiped his thumb of the slit, humming when he felt that it was wet. Slightly hesitant, the lancer leaned forward and licked, just barely tasting the other. Smooth thighs shook and knees bent, a small whimper escaping blood stained lips.  _ Was he really that needy _ ? Gilgamesh was always **eager** but he never acted so…  _ debauched _ before; not  _ openly _ at least. 

 

Curious, but not curious enough, Diarmuid decided he’d inquire later, not wanting his boyfriend to kill him for taking  _ too long _ . Carefully, Diarmuid circled his right arm around his lover’s leg, holding it in place as he went down on the other. Heat filled his mouth while thoughts on how to please Gilgamesh raced through his mind. Delicate fingers stroked Gilgamesh’s thigh as he pressed his tongue against the other’s cock. 

 

A  _ mewl _ . Diarmuid was inexperienced in this type of pleasure but hearing that sound made him shiver with pride and arousal. Awkwardly, he slid down a little farther, trying not to gag.  _ He really wasn’t used to this _ . Gilgamesh was usually the one in this position, and although this wasn’t his first time, he’s still teetering on embarrassment. 

 

As if reading his mind, Gilgamesh’s voice sounded, cracking slightly. “Relax. You’re doing well, love.” Strong thighs quivered under calloused palms and a dark blush decorated Diarmuid’s cheeks.  _ He’s probably just really sensitive _ . Fingers traced from his lover’s thigh up to his hips, scratching gently at the skin but he choked loudly when Gilgamesh thrusted up.  _ What the fuck _ . Spluttering, Diarmuid pulled off and glared at Gilgamesh who only answered with an apologetic smile, cheeks flushed red.

 

“Ok. What is wrong with you tonight?” Diarmuid muttered, crawling back up so he was face to face with the King, a tiny frown pulling at his lips. Gilgamesh’s smile wavered before a sigh escaped. “Merlin got back at me for telling Ozymandias that he liked his laughter -  _ like that’s something bad to say _ \- and thus has made me quite desperate with his pesky magic tricks.”

 

Diarmuid blinked.

 

“Can’t you just magick it away too? You’re a caster aren’t you?” A long suffering sigh was his answer. Well  _ sorry _ Mister I-Know-Everything.

 

“He’s a Grand Caster, Diar. Mildly different than I, the Wise King. He has more power than me in the arts of magic and sorcery.” Diarmuid was getting impatient at this point. He was hard and Gilgamesh was being a bit  _ shitty _ at the moment.  _ Why would he keep this from him _ ?

 

“Well.” Diarmuid huffed decidedly, eyes narrowing as he stared at his lover. “Have fun taking care of yourself then. I’m going to take a shower.” 

 

A wild sounding scream (muffled thankfully) came from the bed as Diarmuid hopped out with a smirk. Pleasing Merlin is the  **last** thing Diarmuid wanted to do, even if that meant getting the silent treatment from his love.

 

 _Fucking British_ _mages_ , _invading even his_ ** _sex_** _life at this point_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
